Hosts
Transcript (Episode opens in Granite’s office) Granite: Hey Steve, why did nobody tell me how hard this hosting thing would be? Steve: Uh we all did- Granite: Oh yeah. (Cut to the table) Granite: It was only a 1 - 0 vote this time sadly, and even more sadly, HBRS received that vote. Which means he’s been evicted. HBRS: Well I understand, I wasn’t destined to go all the way anyways. See you guys later, and good luck! (HBRS walks out onto the stage) Granite: Well uh today’s challenge is actually a two episode challenge that starts today for you, the lovely final five. Triton: Hey Girly Teengirl it’ll get you and me as the final two people, right? Girly Teengirl: Yeah! Of course! Triton: Good. Granite: So today is the first half of your challenge. The five of you will each race to get to a different city in the ocean and get a souvenir. Once you return to us with a souvenir from your designated city, then you’ll get the second part of the challenge. The first person to complete both challenges will get to nominate two people to be up for eviction. Keanu: Well I better win. Steve: Time for your city assignments. Perch, Bikini Bottom. Perch: Nice, the easy one. Steve: Keanu, New Kelp City. Triton, Pacific City. Triton: Oh boy, trench time. Keanu: Still have no idea how I can breath underwater but whatever. Steve: Girly Teengirl, Dullville. And Krabs, you’ll be going to Mollusk. Krabs: Oh boy, Mollusk. Granite: And you guys can go now. (Krabs catches a train to Mollusk, Keanu jogs to New Kelp City, Triton teleports to Pacific City, Girly Teengirl begins to jog to Dullville, and Perch literally walks to a gift shop down the street) Perch: This challenge is actually going to be so easy. (Perch buys a magnet) Perch: Nice. (Cut to Triton) Triton: Come gift shop, gift shop, aha! (Triton enters a gift shop and purchases a Pacific City coffee mug; he teleports back as Perch arrives with his souvenir) Granite: Back already you two? Wowie. Well uh here’s the next part of the challenge. You’ll be seeing who can stack these cups to get to 8 ft tall first. (A bunch of cups drop from the ceiling and Perch starts to build; cut to Girly Teengirl arriving in Dullville) Girly Teengirl: Oh no, where am I going to find a gift shop in DULLVILLE? Shady Gift Shop Owner: over here if you’re willing to pay a lot. (Cut to Krabs’ train arriving in Mollusk, and the train station just so happens to have a gift shop) Krabs: How convenient! (Keanu arrives in New Kelp City) Keanu: Hey do you know where a gift shop is? Person: Yeah, down this street. Keanu: Thanks! (Cut to Perch stacking his tower up really high) Perch: Looks like I’m at 6 feet. Triton? Triton: I can’t use my magic abilities here so I’m not trying. Perch: Okay then. Wait you’ve used your abilities before? Triton: Uhhh yeah, how else do you think I’ve been able to do good in challenges and keep everybody happy with me? Perch: What? Triton: Oh uhhhh Perch: What did you do? Triton: I may or may not have been slowly using my magic to make you guys like me more and more so I wouldn’t be put up for nomination. Perch: So you cheated? Triton: Yeah. I don’t care if I go home. Wait, yes I do. Perch, you’re going to forget you heard this and not tell anybody, got it? (Triton snaps his fingers while Granite and Steve are talking and wipes the previous conversation from Perch’s mind) Perch: This challenge is so easy. (Screen fades to black and episode ends) Category:Evicted! Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts